


In the night

by That__1nerd



Series: Tony is an amazing dad [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Iron Dad, IronDad and SpiderSon, Tony is Peter’s Biological Dad, fluuff, im sorry, loool, oof, sleep is for the weak, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That__1nerd/pseuds/That__1nerd
Summary: Tony watched in horror as Thanos tore off one of the mechanical legs from Peters suit.He was not ready when Thanos shoved the leg into Peters chest.





	In the night

Tony looked around him, he felt heat. Sticky, annoying warmth. Like the kind you would feel at the beach,but times one thousand. He discovered he was back on Titan.Chills quickly traveled down his spine as an uneasy feeling sprouted within him.He saw the guardians of the galaxy there too, as well as Doctor Strange. He looked around for Peter, but couldn’t find him.

He heard what sounded like a portal of some sorts opening, out came Thanos. Just as purple as the last Tony had saw him, armed with nothing but the infinity gauntlet.He noticed that the guardians and Strange were currently knocked down for the moment, he was about to make his way over to the purple thing when he heard a young voice speak.

”Ya know, for a giant purple thumb, you’re pretty good at the whole destruction thing.” 

Tony froze, automatically knowing who that voice belonged to. Peter.

Thanos grabbed Peter out of the air as he was about to smack him again and slammed the boy into the ground, wrapping his giant hand around the small boys throat. 

Peter fought as best he could to get out of his grasp but could. As a final resort he activated his IronSpider legs, but to alas that failed as well.

Thanos grabbed the mechanical legs one by one and snapped them in half as if they were toothpicks. There was one left, tony was frozen in his shock to see his son taking on the mad Titan alone.

The alien removed the final leg from peters suit and shoved it into the child’s chest. Peter made a shocked sound as Tony screamed. Thanos let go of Peter as if he were nothing and dropped him to the ground.

Peter hit the ground with a loud thud, Tony scrambled to be next to his son. When he got there however, it was too late. Peter was gone.

Tony woke up with a started jump, gasping for air. Pepper woke up as well, Tony’s sounds of pained whispers had woken her.

”Tony?” She asked, rubbing his back as he calmed down.

”Friday! Show me surveillance of Peter’s room!” Tony called to the AI. A video of Peter’s room appeared beside the bed, you could clearly see his Star Wars bed sheets and inside those sheets were Peter, cuddling with his stuffed Porg. Tony let out a relieved sigh as he saw that his son was safe but just for good measures he pulled up Peter’s vitals.

Finally calmed down, Tony left the silky sheets of his and Peppers bed and went to Peters bedroom. He carefully opened the door and snuck in, careful not to wake the teen. He silently pulled up a chair beside his sons bed and sat down.  He had many of those nightmares from Titan. From Peter bleeding out to him reliving Peter turning to ash. 

He ran his fingers through Peters soft curly brown hair. Peter was okay. Pepper was okay. He was okay. They defeated Thanos, got Peter back, he and Pepper finally gotten married. They were all okay. As long as they were all together. 

 

 


End file.
